


Make me

by Wheezyboy



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, IT2017, It2019, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezyboy/pseuds/Wheezyboy
Summary: Richie knew Pennywise was gonna keep harassing him if he didn't own up to the truth and try to accept himself, so he did.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 72





	Make me

All the Losers were currently in the clubhouse, doing the usual, chatting, with movement from one of them every few minutes.  
When suddenly the topic was changed to dating..  
"  
Soooo Stanley how's things going with that Patty girl?" Bev said with a smirk on her face

"Ah, yeah good.."

"Oh my little Stan boys growing up! Finally got a girlfriend!" Richie Bumped in 

"Shut up Richie" Eddie said was a respected slap to the Knee

"Yeah shut up Richie" Stan said grinning 

"Well I think it's a great thing Stan found someone! I'm happy for you man." Bev again chimed in.

"Thanks Bev, I'm actually happy too."

"So, this means me and ben, Stan and Patty, who's next in the loser line to find someone?"

"Defiantly not Richie" Stanley said

"Yeah we can all agree on that one" Bill said turning his head to look at Stan

All the losers suddenly let out a burst of laughter, all expect Richie

"Guys! You know I'm to busy hooking up with Sonia Kaspbrak"

"What the fuck Richard" Eddie said looking at Richie

"Look at Richie, he's 16 and still making the same jokes he made when he was 12"

"Some things never change Beverly" Richie said booping Bev on the Nose

"You could say that again" Ben sighed

"But what about you Bill got a crush on any girlls?" Bev said looking at bill straight in the eyes

"Well, I guess you could say that"

"OOO please tell"

"Well there is this girl Audra in my class, she's really smart and nice and I really like her..."

"Oh Audra! Yeah Bill go for it, she does seem quite nice" Eddie butted in 

"Yeah thats a great Idea Bill!" Bev and Ben both said in support

"Mike?"

"Nah, to be honest I haven't really liked anyone before, I'm just focusing on my education right now."

"Oh well that's still good! Even if it isn't any juicy secrets.." Bev said

"Education= futrure, boom" Richie said

"Great Analysis Richie" Stanley said sarcastically

"Thanks Stanley Urian" 

"oh go fuck yourself with a vacuum Richie"

"Wooah Stanley"

"Gladly Stan, come join me with you want, bring Patty, always up for a good three sim."

Stanley looked as if he was going to murder Richie was his bare hands

"W-well, what about you Eddie, you got any girls you interested in"  
Richies eyes suddenly shot to Eddie, hoping to god his would say no, Eddie stared back at him

"No, I don't like any girls."

"Oh ok I mean kinda expected it to be honest"

"Yeah Eddie isn't much of a lover type" Bill said

"You can say that again" Stan laughed 

"Heh yeah I guess" Eddie tried to laugh it off

"Now I know we were making fun of you Richie, but seriously, anyone you interested in?" Bev Chimed in 

"I uh-no of um course not I uh-" Richie was trying to be awkward, but Richie only had one secret and that was this, He never really kept anything else to himself, mainly because he was one terrible liar, and that really showed here, Bev caught on instantly

"OOO RICHIE LIKES SOMEONE"

"n-no I don't!"

"Oh yeah he totally does" Stanley said now grinning

But Eddie, he stayed silent, and he looked kinda, Jealous

"Oh come on Richie Spill, who is the lucky girl!" Bill looked at him

Richie could feel his face go red and tears start to form in his eyes. 

"No one!"

"Pleasseee Richie tell us" Mike said, honestly didn't expect that from Mike

Richie felt himself turn so red and he buried himself in his hoodie trying to clean the now tears in his eyes.

"Woah Rich are you ok?"  
Richie being upset in front of the Losers was a first, Richie had plenty of his own mental issues but his friends made them go away, when he was around them.

"Y-yeah i'm fine"

"You don't have to tell us if you really don't want to." Bev said with her hand now on Richies shoulder.

Richie, had been called a faggot by Bowers and his gang for years, he had to lie about what he was afraid of to his friends, he got tortured by that fucking clown because of this, he never told his friends, for the reaction they would give, call him a fairy, a queen, a queer, a whatever, he just wanted to be accepted somewhere and if that meant hiding something, that was fine. But now, now was the time to tell them, he couldn't keep this to himself anymore, he couldn't hide it. I mean maybe it would still keep the being in love with Eddie part a secret but they deserved to know the truth.

"No I need to tell you all the truth."

Richie then sat up everyone looked concerned and Richie had to quickly think of the best was to deliver this.

"I didn't fuck Eddies Mom"

"Jesus christ Richard all that over this?" Bill blurted out 

"Let me finish Billiam"

"Alright"

"Because I fucked his dad, I'm gay"

"Oh" was all bill was able to mutter out and they're was silence for a few seconds before Stanley spoke up

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

"My dads dead asshole!" 

"Oh I finally have someone to chat about boys with!"

"I'm cool with it, not my ass." Every then turned at Mike

"Mike!" Bev yelled

"He's got a point Bev" Ben said

Richie just laughed and wiped away the tears from his eyes

"So how long have you known..?" Eddie sat next to him 

"Since I was around 11 to be honest..."

"You managed to keep it from us for that bloodly long?" Stan said

"Apparently"

Eddie just gave Richie a reassuring smile, god his loved Eddies smile.

______

All the losers had gone expect for Eddie and Richie.

"Uh Richie may I ask, was the whole being a homosexual thing, a joke I'm not getting or were you not joking?"

"O-oh no I wasn't joking, is that ok?" Richie honestly didn't think Eddie would ask anything like this

"Oh ok, and yeah I'm fine with that Rich, why wouldn't I be?"

"Why, you don't think you'll get aids?"

"I think your clean"

"For once"

Eddie just laughed 

"So are you interested in anyone?"

Richie suddenly had a gay panic

"W-well yeah but they are defiantly totally straight"

"Who?"

"I erm"

Is this it? Is he gonna confess to Eddie? Apparently

"You"

"Wait, Richie what"

"Like I said you."

"Are you joking"

"Not to my knowledge"

"Oh um"

"I get it ok, your straight, but I can't really help my feelings ya know? I just hope we can be friends, I just thought maybe if I brought it up and got shot down it would save be the nervousness later"

"Oh you really are a fucking Idiot"

"Eddie what-"

Eddie said cuffing the back of richies neck and kissing him on the lips.

The kiss was soft, not what you would expect, but Richie was all for it. His first truely gay Kiss! Other than Bill in spin the bottle, but that didn't count!

Eddie pulled away to gasp for air

"Oh ok" Richie said

"Oh I um I'm sorry you probably weren't uh-"

"WHY DIDN'T I SAY ANYTHING SOONER" Richie screamed

Eddie just laughed and proceeded to kiss Richie again, before

"Hey guys sorry I forgot my jacket- oh"

Bev walked in 

"Ok, Richie so you came out literally three hours ago, and you and Eddie are already making out"

"Indeed that seems to be the case molly, so skidattle" 

"Sorry sorry, tell me about it later"

Bev then walked out smiling 

"Shall we continue Edwardo?"

"Shut up" Eddie said laughing

"Make me"


End file.
